


Space

by apatheticpunkhippie



Series: Fluffy clown stuff I guess [9]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Needles, Over bearing Pennywise, Protectiveness, reader is a trans!male, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: You talk to Penny about a slight issue.





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> A suggestion by KageMoonShadow!

"Did you remember to eat breakfast today?"

"Do you want me to kill that guy at work?"

"You need to take your binder off."

You know, there are times where you love this clown to death. Times where you were thankful that you were able to see the beauty in such a creature, and that he was able to see beauty within you as well. Times where his arms felt like home and his kisses made butterflies flutter in your stomach. Times where those beautiful eyes, no matter what color, were so full of adoration when looking at you. These were times where you felt truly loved.

Other times he was annoying as fuck.

Protective would be an, um, understatement. He's taken the liberty of following you wherever you go to make sure you were safe. Whether it be a work, at home, goddamn even the bathroom it was hard to get any privacy. You wanted him to stick around with you, just, not this much.

You were now in the bathroom getting set up to take your shot and he's there hovering over your shoulder, making sure you didn't prick yourself with the needle.

"Penny."

"Hm?"

"Take three steps back."

He didn't respond at first, but then finally backed off. You let out a sigh and continued your work. With your syringe all set up and your band-aid and ointment on the side, you sat down on the toilet seat and lifted your boxer shorts up on one of your thighs. You lined up the needle to your skin and was about to push in until, 

"You're aiming for a blood vessel."

"PENNY!"

He froze at your outburst. You glared up at him. "Lemme do my thing, man."

He nodded meekly. "Okay."

You returned to what you were doing. Once carefully inserting the needle fully, you pressed down on the top and watched as the liquid diminished within the plastic. You then fully removed the needle and grabbed your ointment, placing a good blob over the puncture wound. You were about to head for your band-aid, but Pennywise was one step ahead. You watched as he pressed the patch to the wound, then placed a small kiss on it. He then looked up at you.

You gave a small smile, reaching up to pet his hair, making him purr. "Thanks."

You then stood up and he followed suit. You grabbed his hands, catching him off guard. "Penny, I know you love me, and I love you too. But you can't be all over me all the time. I need some space. Okay?"

Pennywise looked away sheepishly. "Okay. I just worry about you. There's a lot that can hurt you, and I just want to protect you."

"I know you do. But please understand that shit's gonna happen anyways, and that's okay. It's how we grow and learn."

"Can I at least follow you everywhere still? I won't get in the way, I promise. Just like being around you..."

You smiled and reached up to cup his face, which he gingerly pressed into your palm. "Okay. Like I said, I just need some space, okay? I still want hang out with you. Heck we've still got a lot of shows to watch."

He smiled. "That we do. How about we go watch one right now?"

"That sounds great."

With a giggle and a jingle from his bells he reached down and swept you off your feet, causing you to laugh. "You sure know how to charm a guy."

He began to carry you to the living room. "Well after hundreds of years watching you all you'd think I'd learn a thing or two."

You reached over and kissed him. "Well at least it's paying off." You snuggled into his hold as you both began to discuss what to watch that night.


End file.
